bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Calamity Cannon
The is one of the Weapons in the game Bastion. Description Experimental ranged weapon. - Too unwieldy to lock onto targets. Blasts cause area damage. Upgraded by Something Wrong. "The Mancers not only theorized about the raw forces of the world, they developed blueprints for how to unleash them." Upgrades Column 1: *Supercharged Emitter (Rockets Cause Knockback) - *Turbo Generator (+25% Charge Up Speed) - *Speed Configuration (+35 Reload Speed) - *Efficient Fuel Cell (+25% Charge Up Speed) - *Tracking Processor (Rockets Seek Out Foes) - Column 2: *Stabilized Emitter (Rockets Will Not Launch Automatically) - *Blast Generator (+20% Blast Radius) ''- "Now who would have taught a kid to do things like that ?"'' *Power Configuration (+10% Damage) - "Good thing I didn't throw away the manual." *Incendiary Fuel Cell (+20% Blast Radius) - *Combustion Processor (Rockets Create Damage Fields) - Proving Grounds "Mancer Observatory. Now there's a sneaky place. Overlooking the Tazal Terminals themselves." ''-observing the area from the map. ''"The Ura probably didn't know they were being watched from Mancer Observatory. It was the perfect spot to test somethin' no one's supposed ta know about." ''-Rucks, when first dropping in ''"The Mancers conducted their most secretive research far east o' the City." ''-alternative intro for dropping in. ''"Only trouble was, somethin' about the place drove the windbags crazy." ''-Start of the trial ''"Whatever gets in her way is in a world o' hurt, but she ain't the fastest thing." ''-during the trial, on the cannon's (terrible) firing speed ''"Best stand well clear of that impact. Hefty thing takes getting used to. Gotta point it in the right direction." ''-If the Kid gets caught in the blast of a rocket You must protect Conductors from Windbags at the Observatory. *'3rd Place'''- 1 Conductor or less **Something Wrong *'2nd Place- '''4 Conductors or less **Something Burnt *'1st Place'''- All Conductors Saved **Calamity Rockets Strategy: The Homing Missile upgrade makes this challenge much easier with controllers; PC users will have no trouble using the mouse to aim. Secret Skills ' Mancer Missile:' *An experimental ordnance that breaks into a cluster of missiles on impact, spreading destruction. *''"A small-scale prototype of the device that caused the Calamity."'' *'Calamity Rockets: '''A devastating technique that overcharges the reactor, generating a flurry of rockets. *"The unexpected result of an expensive experiment involving natural energy."'' Weapon Pick Lines If you pick the Calamity Cannon with the following weapon, Rucks will you tell you this line : *Cael Hammer : The power of the Calamity ain't well understood, but a hammer sure is. *Fang Repeater : Fill them with needles or blast them to bits? Tough call. *Breaker's Bow : We've fought with bows for centuries. Calamity Cannons, not so much. *War Machete :'' If there's anything a blade can't split open, a cannon ought to do it.'' *Scrap Musket : The Kid's loaded down with some of Caelondia's finest firearms. *Dueling Pistols : Anything that gets past that cannon, those pistols can finish it quick. *Brusher's Pike : Long reach and plenty of power. A scary combination. *Army Carbine : Kid makes me nervous sometimes strutting around with all those guns. *Fire Bellows :'' No matter what he's gonna face out there... It'll burn.'' *Galleon Mortar : OK, now that's just plain overkill. I mean, come on. See Also *Weapons ru:Катастрофная пушка Category:Weapons